


Almost

by logictron



Category: Valor (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logictron/pseuds/logictron
Summary: Thea comes back from their failed mission in Somalia. Richard's still missing. Magnus can't send a broken agent out into the field.Watching these two interact just fit nicely into them being in a relationship of this sort. And the complexities between these two and Richard are obviously pretty vast.





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> It should be implied but just in case it's not, they all have an established relationship which means they ALSO have an established safeword. Thea 'objects' but she's not actually objecting. They both know that. Remember, kids, in real life, BDSM should follow the rules of being safe, sane, and consensual. No exceptions.

He almost lets her go. Almost watches her walk out of the office. He's taken a giant step back, after all, since Richard went missing. Maybe a little before that, if he's being totally honest with himself. But letting her go, putting his own needs above hers, is just not how he operates.

"Thea." He's not shouting but his voice carries easily and she comes to a halt just outside his office. There's a momentary tension in her shoulders, beyond what's already there from this job, this mission. But she turns and she must see something in him because it disappears.

"Sir?"

"When was the last time you ate something?" he asks, quieter, crossing the room to her. No one looks up. It's no one's business.

The corners of her mouth tug up just a little. "The plane, sir."

"That's just not acceptable now, is it?" he asks.

"No, sir."

"Well then. I guess I'm taking you to lunch." And it feels almost like old times. Almost.

***

He takes her to his place, or, the one he's staying in while he's here. It's nothing fancy like home, but it'll do. He watches Thea carefully as she sinks onto one of his kitchen stools, and for once, he lets the wave of protectiveness he feels for her wash over him.

"Hey,kid." With a gentle hand, he guides her chin up until she looks at him. It's not often he sees her as the fresh-faced agent he'd handpicked a lifetime ago, but he sees a flash of it now. "I'm proud of you."

"We failed." She looks bewildered at the praise.

"Thea." Magnus sighs, slides his hand to her cheek, remembers the first time he made her cry. She looks like she wants to, now. "Sometimes, missions fail. It had nothing to do with you. You came home. That's the important thing. We can try again."

Losing her is something he'd had to wrap his brain around a long time ago. The potential is always there. But actually seeing her in the field, knowing she'd almost died, on the heels of Richard's disappearance, it had taken a lot for him not to crack.

"Yeah,"she whispers. "Okay."

He kisses her forehead, which is something he never does. Offering physical affection beyond a few soothing touches, had always been Richard's territory. But they're both feeling his loss and Magnus feels responsible.

She smiles and, though it doesn't quite reach her eyes, it's enough for now. Withdrawing, satisfied, he turns his attention to food.  
Once they've eaten, Magnus can tell Thea feels more grounded. The tension is gone. But she looks just as vulnerable.

"Come with me."

It's a split second decision. None of this is planned. But he's good at thinking on his feet.

She follows him without question, into the bedroom, where he draws the curtains against the blazing Georgia sun.

"I need you on top of your game," Magnus says, as though he owes her an explanation. He bows his head to whisper against her ear. "I need you to remember who you belong to."

Sending her away has its perks. He doesn't have to be as careful. Undressing her, he takes stock of every bruise,every scratch, but she's remarkably unmarred. The IED blast missed her almost entirely. And Magnus doesn't believe in God, but today, he nearly says a prayer.

"On the bed now, Thea. You know how this works. Don't make me ask twice." Not that he would ever truly punish her today. It would serve no purpose.

Seeing her kneeling on the bed brings another set of memories, of Thea in his living room, nervously nursing a glass of wine, of her on her knees next to his coffee table, of her with her lips wrapped around him while Richard guided her, coaching her. It's not a memory he revisits often. There are so many more. But today, he feels nostalgic for the beginning.

"When you get back," he murmurs, undoing his belt, tugging it free, running the smooth leather through his fingers. "When you get home, I'll take care of you. This, today, is just to tide you over."

"Yes, Sir." She sounds grateful and he spares a smile, though she can't see him from this angle, standing next to the bed, slightly behind her.  
"Good girl. Hands behind your back now."

Once upon a time, they hadn't restrained her. And she'd fought (that was the point), and it had been fine. But one day, she got away. Not far, of course. The fact that she'd escaped them caught up to all of them and they'd had to start over. They'd trained her too well.

So now, he restrains her, his belt winding tightly around her wrists. It's not his restraint of choice but he'd had no intentions of binding her here. They'll make do.  
Within seconds of the belt being secured, Thea makes a move to get away. It's predictable (or maybe he just knows her too well) and he's stopped her in seconds, grabbing her by the arm, shoving her down into the mattress.

"Why do you insist on fighting," he snarls, part of the act. He lifts his free hand and brings it down smartly on her ass. She struggles again, harder this time, and Magnus chuckles, watching her pale skin bloom a perfect shade of pink under his touch. "Is it because you need to be reminded you're not in charge here?"

"No." It already comes out choked. She needed this more than he'd realized.

"No?" His hand came down again, not terribly hard. The pain isn't entirely the point. "Then what, Thea? You're smart. You tell me."

"Stop. Let me go." Watching her struggle, Magnus knows she'll be sore tomorrow. If Richard were here, he'd insist on a massage. A bath. But if Richard were here, Magnus wouldn't have to be.

"I could let you go, but that's not what you want.Quit playing games and hold still." He swats the inside of her thigh with the back of his hand and she spreads them further, obedient even in her struggle. "Look at you."

Thea visibly shivers and tries one more time to get away. But she has no leverage, and when Magnus brushes his fingers almost absently against her, she's slick and warm and sensitive.

"Sir, please..." The fight goes out of her almost as quickly as it came. Sometimes, it takes hours to get her here. Not today.

"That's it," he murmurs, coaxing, stroking his fingers over her more directly before slapping her again. "Let me take care of you."

He all but drags her to orgasm,and it's more about the psychological aspect than the sex. For both of them.

Thea collapses readily when the last of her pleasure fades, and Magnus unbinds her in seconds,inspecting the marks on her wrists, rubbing circulation back into her arms, going through his mental checklist twice before he's satisfied.

Aftercare generally falls to Richard (he's a pragmatist but even he can't think of things in the past tense right now). But Magnus is far from irresponsible. He gathers Thea in his arms and settles with her on the bed, murmuring reassurances, because even the most badass of agents gets shaken looking down the barrel of a gun.

"I am so damn proud of you,kid," he whispers into her hair. When he retires someday,he knows, without a doubt, she'll be his legacy.

"Thank you, Sir," Thea murmurs, the first indication that she's with him again.

"You should take a shower, get cleaned up. I'll make you a snack and take you to the airport."

He can physically feel her sliding back into herself, stronger, ready. She moves off of him and he watches her gather her things and head to the bathroom, waiting for the water to turn on, just to be sure. And then Magnus goes to the kitchen to make her something to take on the plane. She needs to be sharp. He'll do everything he can to get her there.

Dropping her at the curb shouldn't be difficult, but his own vulnerabilities make themselves known from time to time. After the mission, he tells himself. One more. They can do one more.

"Don't get soft on me," Thea says with a smile, but he can tell she's faltering, too.

"Never," he vows,matching her smile, hoping his is a little more convincing.

"I'm coming home." Her conviction is impressive and it's a relief.

"And then." He lets it hang,a reminder of his earlier promise.

"And then," Thea echoes with a nod.

They shake hands,because hugging isn't really their thing, and he almost lets her disappear into the terminal. Almost doesn't say anything more. But he calls out for her again, the second time today.

"It's not your fault." The mission, Richard, the second objective. Magnus' pulling away.

"Yeah." Thea nods,seeming to accept it,slowly.

"Don't forget to eat." That earns him a grin and an eyeroll.

"Every two hours. Got it."

She waves over her shoulder and disappears and Magnus stands there, staring at the building,mentally setting a timer. She'd be back,and until then, he could almost breathe. Almost.


End file.
